The odd life of Marcus Hooves
by CakeMixPony
Summary: Marcus Hooves, a demented psychologist who's life is quite weird and twisted is trying to go through his daily life, but someponies get on his way, so his purpose is to eliminate them, in a violent... and merciless way...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everypony!, Here's another Fanfict NOT related to my other Fafict C.S.I. Equestria, go check it out, so yeah, this came to me out of nowhere, now, you might think I am crazy, nope, im not, im just thinking and getting inspired, go check out the Fanficts by my man Zach the Lone Alchemist, he has posted two Fanficts called "Zach in Equestria" with guest star Yours trully! and this other Fanfict of his called "Walking the path" which is a pokemon Fanfic, go check out this other fanict made by another friend called "My Little Pony: Amor esta Magica' which is not in this page but in , that's wnough Jibber Jabber, no, here are no OC submissions, sowwy, Enjoy!**

* * *

The odd life of Marcus Hooves

_The room was dark, cold and felt lonely, I knew where the light switch was, so I flipped it on, once on, it illuminated a small earth pony, a filly with a little Tiara on her head, she was being restrained by ropes that were tied to some hooks on the wall, she was unconscious, she was against the wall, with her hind legs and her forelegs spread, I had my surgical tools on a tray in a small, wooden table next to this chair, I walked towards the chair to sit on it, I inspected every detail of her small, innocent and defenseless body, she then woke up, the first thing she saw was me, sitting in front of her, I threw her a wide grin, she was scared beyond belief, just what I wanted, I knew she was scared because I could hear her breathing getting heavier and heavier, she started sweating a lot when she saw the surgical tools on the tray, she was tearing up and kept repeating these words that sounded like music to my ears "I don't want to die!, im too young, please!" I heard her begging for her life, she didn't deserve to live, after what she did, that 8 year old filly was begging for freedom, something she wasn't going to get._

"You know why you are here, you know it, I don't have to refresh your head for you" _I said to her_ "Lil miss Diamond Tiara, right?" _I asked the filly, she remained silent, crying, looking at me, I slapped her so hard I left my hoof print on her cheek._

"I asked you a bucking question, is your name Diamond Tiara yes or no? _I repeated the question, she answered._

"Y.. Yes… My name is Diamond Tiara… please, don't hurt me…" _she said to me with a look on her face that could melt anypony's heart, but not mine, I was full of hatred towards her that moment to even think about letting her go._

"Alright then" _I said to her while I pulled the table closer to me so it could be next to me_ "We shall proceed then" _I could see her expression of shock, she knew I wasn't going to stop now, she knew all of her hopes were lost, I wasn't going to back away from this moment, I turned on my MP3 player and I played a music called Nascence, it was a 30 minute long mix so I was enjoying what I was going to do more. _

"Please Dr… Im begging you please, im sorry, I.. I didn't mean to insult you and your family, please Dr let me go!" _pleaded the young filly, yeah, ponies feel sorry when it is too late, what she did was that when I had her as a patient on my Psychologist shift, which is during the day from 10 am to 5 pm, she came in and said stuff about me, like, You are a horrible pony!, I hate you so much I can't even look at you!, Go buck yourself!, You and your whole family are idiots!... she left the room, then I took her from her bedroom when she was sleeping, I enjoyed hearing her choking sounds when I placed a plastic bag on her head, she passed out and I took her here to my hut deep into the Everfree forest, very far away from Zecora's hut so I wouldn't be heard or seen, and here she is, as you know, I am delicate and insults that are VERY offensive for me equals death for the pony who said it, I only kill when I need to and when I do, it feels wonderful, so, I inspected the tools in the surgical kit._

"Hmm, what should I use first?, the bone saw?, maybe the scalpel? Or maybe the good ol' buzz saw?, I know!" _I picked up the scalpel and I cut a cross on her stomach, her screams of pain and agony were music to my ears, I was smiling the whole time, I then pinned her lifted skin onto her sides with nails, I then placed some gloves and I did the part I enjoyed the most, I punched her once in her open section I felt the spinal chord, I left my left foreleg there for a minute, Diamond's face was in a shocked face, she started to cough up blood, a little bit, but she was still in the game, I then violently pulled out my Left foreleg, taking with me her pancreas, I admired it, I felt her warm, fresh blood spray onto my face, I kept smiling and I place the pancreas on a bucket, her blood was dripping onto the floor where there were some plastic wraps placed under her so I could easily remove all evidence, there were some behind her too, it felt amazing, killing that filly, it left me speechless, it was something I never did and I loved it, I then punctured her intestines and another scream came out of her mouth, along with some blood._

"Yes, suffer for what you've done!" _I said to her as I violently pulled out again and I brought along her intestines, she bled out uncontrollably, I then quickly picked up the buzz saw, I turned it on and I thrust it directly to her throat, it was amazing, I was crying tears of joy, I could feel the saw cutting through her throat, slicing her arteries, crushing her inside out, making her cough up blood, she then felt light, she was dead, I looked at what I did, with a wide grin I laughed and laughed, I slowly packed up everything and removed all evidence so I could burn the evidence whole, leaving nothing, I went to sleep in peace, my mind at ease, saying to myself._

"Tomorrow will be another day Marcus, you just wait and see" _I closed my eyes and I fell asleep, what happened the next day was something unique._

* * *

**That's a wrap everypony!, Wow!, What the F indeed, i know you all must be like "YOU MONSTER!?" Hey, it's a fanfict, anywho, leave revies!, Tips are good, Thank you, Part 3 of C.S.I. Equestria Case 1 will be up around next week, so be on the look out!, Thanks!, I love you all! /)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Goooooood day everypony!, Here's the second chapter on Marcus Hooves weird and twisted life, DISCLAIMER! I do not own My Little Pony!, it is property of Hasbro, Go check out the Fanficts from my friend Zach the Lone Alchemist with his two Fanficts "Zach in Equestria" with guest star me! also check out his Pokeman! Fanfict called "Walking the Path" it is awes! Check out the fanfict from another friend called "My Little Pony: Amor esta Magica" on , Leave revies!, Enjoy!**

* * *

My ways of acting are getting more… wild, more… vicious, like I need blood, I need to see dead bodies. I had an appointment at the dentist with a mare called Colgate, one thing you two gents should know is that I HATE the dentist, it is a tedious place, but hey, a fine and handsome stallion must take care of his mouth too, right?, so, back to the subject in hoof, for some reason I think I woke up in the wrong side of the bed, I was feeling pissed, for no apparent reason, so I ate my breakfast and I brushed my teeth so I could go to my appointment with miss Colgate, it wasn't a long flight because I have two places to live on, I have my cottage on the Everfree forest and I have a home in Cloudsdale, so I flew to the dentistry, I waited to get attended and just finish the job quickly, my hoofs were shaking and my ear was twitching so often, I didn't know why, I sat on a seat that I always think that it is rather comfy, that relaxes me a bit, always, she was taking so long, so… very… long, I kept shaking, I was growing impatient, I looked at the poster in front of me, it was a cat hanging from a hanger saying "Hang in there", I noticed me and miss Colgate were the only ones here in the dentistry.

"I noticed we are the only two ponies here, may I ask why?" I asked to miss Colgate in which she smiled and said in a soft voice.

"Well, that's because you are the first one here!, congratulations!" she said, giggling, she got the needle so my mouth would go numb, i closed my eyes and waited, right when I felt the tip of the needle in my mouth, I pulled her hoof away from me furiously, I then took the needle from her and I injected it where here vocal chords were so she wouldn't be able to speak… nor scream, I pinned her down on the seat and I quickly picked up the small drill and I thought of many things that I could do to her with it, I then I drilled inside her mouth, making it bleed a lot, she was barely making any sounds, faint and quite yells, I then picked up the tool called explorer and I started to puncture every single part of her mouth, ripping off some parts from her mouth, she was crying, I was restraining her from any movement, I then picked up these thick tweezers, they are used to remove teeth, so I started removing each and every single fucking teeth from her mouth, my face was soaked with blood that she was spraying from her mouth, her once perfect mouth with perfect white teeth was now an empty, dirty and horrible mouth full of torn up flesh and blood everywhere, I then though of something wonderful, pick up the drill, leave it on and… well, drop it on her mouth, so I picked up the drill, I turned it on, I left it hanging inches away from her mouth, her eyes were so small they were almost the size of a bit, I then dropped the drill into her mouth.

"Oops! I dropped it, hehe" I said in a playful tone, the moment it fell to her mouth, it was a blood wonderland, the drill tearing her mouth up, it was amazing, she was squirming, struggling to get free and pull the drill out of her mouth, but she failed, it eventually went to her throat, drilling on her esophagus, eventually choking on her own blood, the drill was still drilling, I laughed uncontrollably, I looked down, I looked at my hooves, I kept laughing, I then closed my eyes… and before I knew it, Colgate was done with my mouth cleaning, so… It was all a mere thought, I could not believe it, and everything that just happened was inside my head, she said with a voice so soft it sounded like an angel.

"We are done mister Hooves, your teeth are now shiny as a diamond" said Colgate, giving me a wide smile, I smiled back and gave her a hoof shake.

"Thanks miss Colgate, say, has anypony told you that you are quite beautiful?" I aid to miss Colgate, she blushed and giggled a bit.

"R… Really?" said Colgate, stuttering and her cheeks were red.

"Yes, you are, I think you are the most beautiful mare I had ever laid eyes on" I said to her, she almost melted, yes, I fell in love with this mare, a mare I just thought of killing, why?, that's something I ask myself some times, why am I like this?, any who, we just talked, we settled a dinner sometime at a fancy restaurant called "The blue Martini" so I left, and, hey, I got a cheek kiss from her, it was wonderful, so I left and I walked back to my house, I laid down on my bed, I looked up and I fell asleep, I was quite tired so yeah, I decided to fall asleep, it was a pretty weird day, I dreamed about something, something wonderfully creepy and twisted not even I could understand….

* * *

**That is it! I hope you liked it!, Again, Leave revies!, Tips would be nice, yeah, Effed up, right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI EVERYPONY!, Sorry for the inactivity lately :/ got VERY busy with school, so yeah, anywho, im going to work on this one first, THEN i'll work with C.S.I. Equestria, alrighty? ENJOY!**

* * *

_Well, I was lying down on my bed, relaxed, then I opened my eyes, I realized I wasn't in my room anymore, I was surrounded by blackens, everywhere, only a light, shining around my bed, making a circle of light were my bed was, everywhere I looked, darkness as far as the eye can see, I look down, there's grass, but, my question is, Why grass?, why wasn't I in MY house?, or in my hut, right in the depths of the Everfree forest?, no, I was somewhere with green, healthy grass, all of the sudden, another light, like, 10 or 15 meters away from where I was, shined on something… a stroller, by that moment I was confused beyond belief, curiosity ate me whole and I decided to go check on the stroller, I got to the corner of the bed and slowly set hoof on the grass, I realized that the light that was shining over me moved with me, so I got on all fours next to my bed and I could see more around me, I decided to take filly steps while walking towards that stroller, because, hey, ANYTHING could of been lurking on every corner in that dream, like a hole or something. As I was getting closer and closer to the stroller, I heard a faint crying, not a full grown horse crying, but a foal's cry, it was kinda high pitch, that added another block of confusion to my brain, wow, poor brain, I couldn't understand what was happening, now this?, anywho, as I got closer, the crying got louder and louder, once I finally reached the stroller, I saw something covered in a blanket, moving, again, curiosity ate another part of me and I decided to uncover whatever was underneath this blanket, once uncovered, it revealed an indigo colored foal with light orange eyes, her mane and tail looked like Miss Colgate's hair and mine combined, her mane and tail colors were Light orange and light yellow, she was kinda cute if you ask me, she was crying, but once I uncovered her, she stopped crying, then slowly looked at me, smiling, giggling in fact, she opened her arms at me, she wanted me to carry her in my hoofs, so I did, I picked her up gently, I have had my experiences with foals, I know how to properly carry one, how to take care of one, when a friend of mine had a baby, he let me carry her newborn foal on my hooves, by then I didn't know how to carry one, so he taught me, she giggled and I booped her nose, quite the memories…_

_Once I had her on my hooves, making a cradle for her with one of my forelegs, what happened next I did not expect, she hugged me and said the words_ "I wuv yu, Daddeh" _I then gasped and woke up, the sun light hitting me in the face, I was actually outside my house, in my backyard, actually, my whole body feeling the grass on my backyard, I DO keep my grass healthy, I looked around me, confused, I heard birds chirping, right outside, in a balcony, was my 8 year old niece, Abby_

"Hey!, uncle!, over here!" _she started waving at me_ "Did you have one of those nights again?, Hehe, silly uncle!, what did I tell you about drinking?, that's a no-no!" _she giggled, what was she doing here?, that laser colored Pegasus, yes, laser, there IS a color called Laser, look it up, with her light green mane with brown streaks, a red ribbon on her mane, she has purple colored eyes, she was a blank flank, and if she was here, this meant that my brother, Karuss Hooves, was going to be away for around 2 to 3 days…. Of course, I forgot that MY own brother told me he was dropping Abby by to stay with me, he either had to get out of town for a VERY important business meeting or something, but this meant two things…_

One: _I was going to have to take care of Abby, no, not in that way, she's my niece!, like, I don't know, entertain her and stuff_

And two: _After these days I was going to be TIRED, thank Celestia the date was settled for Friday and today was Monday_

_I got up and looked at Abby and I smiled at her, I spread my hooves at her_ "C'mere, Abby!" _I said to her, she smiled widely and flapped her tiny wings towards me, hugging me tightly, I hugged back, messing her hair a bit, giggling._

"Daddy told me to give you this!" _said Abby, she pulled out a note from her saddle bag, she handed the note to me and I took it, I opened it and read it out loud._

"Dear brother,

Im leaving Abby with you for the next 3 days.

I will be away for a VERY important job meeting over at Manehattan

Have fun! Love you, as always.

~Karuss Hooves"

"So you're stuck with me for 3 days, huh?" _I said to Abby, smiling at her._

"Yes, Im sooooo happy to see you, Uncle! When was the last time we saw each other? Huh?"

_She was right, it was LONG since we last saw each other, like a whole year!_

"Like a year, sweetie"

"That long!? Oh my gosh! It has been sooo long! even for me!"

_She kept talking and talking about how much she missed me, her tiny wings flapping a lot, flying here and there in front of me as she talked, I just nodded._

"Well, we have 3 full days just for us, Sweetie Pie!" _that's how I call Abby sometimes, I just think it's cute, I like it, she likes it, no problem!_

"Come on! We should go inside!" _Abby was pulling me towards the sliding door of my backyard, she opened it, almost throwing it aside, I got in and I closed the door behind me._

"Relax, Sweetie Pie! Hehe, why are you so excited to see me?" _I was actually curios why she was so eager to go inside the house._

"Well, I love all the fun and games we do! Like last time!"_ Last time she came here, we actually had a LOT of fun, we first played a little around the house, then we either went to the park or somewhere funny, even the backyard was fun!._

"Hehe, well, we should get moving then! Let's go play hide-and-seek, alright?" _I said to Abby, she was hopping up and down happily._

"Oh yesyesyesyes!" _said Abby, happy as ever._

"Alright, winner gets ice cream!" _Even if she didn't win, I still bought her ice cream, but she didn't know that._

"You're on! You count to 30!" _Before I could say ok, Abby went flying towards the hall, I turned around and covered my eyes with my hoof, I started to count to 30._

"28- 29- 30! Ready or not, here I come!" _I began my "Journey" to find the missing 8 year old, I looked all over the place, but she was nowhere to be found._

"Hmm, Maybe she's outside!" _surprisingly, the sliding door was halfway open, so I went outside, complete silence, I looked behind bushes, everywhere, even on my roof, she was nowhere to be found, I actually started to get worried, scared that she had gone lost._

"Abby?... Abby?" _I double checked inside my house and outside, under my bed, nothing, in the shower, nothing, I then heard a loud thump coming from my room, I felt relief._

"There you are!" _I trotted over to my room, I slowly opened the door to my room._

"Mmm! I smell ice cream for me!" _I burst open the door, I gasped, my eyes shrunk to what I think were the size of peas, there, right in front of me, Abby, my wardrobe covered her body waist down, she was bleeding from her mouth, and I have to say, my wardrobe IS heavy, I needed at least 6 ponies to help me set it on my room, her eyes were the size of peas, and red, bloody red, I covered my eyes, all of the sudden, everything went black, I felt somepony shake me side to side._

"Uncle…. Uncle! Are you crying?" _said a familiar voice next to me, it was Abby's, I uncovered my eyes quickly and looked at her, safe and sound, no red eyes, no markings on her waist, she was A-ok._

"Uncle, you've been here for about 10 minutes! Why weren't you looking for me?" _asked Abby, she had a very sad look on her face, her ears were down, I hugged her tightly, I cried softly._

"Thank Celestia you are alright!" _I said to her, hugging her tighter and tighter._

"Uh… uncle! Running out of air here!"

_I let go of her, wiping my tears off my eyes_

"Right, sorry, I just…. Thought something bad happened to you…"

"Like?"

_I took a deep breath._

"Like you…. Got lost or something, I just counted to 30 and went looking for you, you were nowhere to be found, not even outside, I then heard a loud thump coming from my room, I looked in my room and…. Let's just say… you were gone…" _I broke down crying, I just realized what I just told my 8 year old niece, that she died, why did I tell her this?, im such a bad uncle, then I felt two hooves hug me warmly, it was none other than Abby._

"It's alright uncle, I know you had a wild night, so much no-no, promise me you won't drink again, please?" _Abby looked at me with cute puppy eyes, I didn't drink, but she thought I did, I don't get drunk, actually, never had, never will, anywho._

"I promise you, from the bottom of my heart, that I will NEVER ever drink no-nos again, for you" _I kissed Abby in the forehead, I patted her shoulder and I smiled at her, it was I who hugged her now, she hugged back tightly._

"I love you, Uncle Marcus" _she kissed my cheek, inside me I melted, wanted to cuddle her like if she was a cute little newborn, but outside, I just smiled and blushed._

"Thanks for making my day, Abby, so, want to go get ice cream?"

"YAY! Ice Cream!" _cried the young filly, flapping her tiny wings happily, ascending a few meters before slowly descending._

"Come on, let's get going" _I grabbed her hoof and we walked out to Sugar Cube Corner, where my friend, Cake Mix, works, we trotted there, talking and laughing on the way there, halfway there I placed her on my back, because she was getting tired, but I knew she wanted a piggy back ride, so I did, we walked inside Sugar Cube Corner and we got greeted by the famous Pinkie Pie, she literally appeared out of nowhere, the only two ponies working at SCC were Pinkie and Cake Mix, they were dating, so yeah, most of the time you saw them together working._

"Hi, Marcus! Hi Abby! How are you two this lovely dovely day? Huh?" _said the pink pony, happy as ever to see us, just like Abby._

"Hi Pinkie" _I said_ "Im doing just fine today! Brought my cute niece here for Ice Cream, oh, and how are you, Pinkie?"

_As soon as I asked her how she was doing, her happy face changed to a more serious one, she then got closer to us, to tell us a secret_

"I think somepony will get lucky tonight, and that, is Cakey over there!" _I totally knew what she meant, Abby didn't._

"What does she mean by "Lucky", Uncle?" _asked Abby_

"Um… that he is the luckiest stallion in all of Equestria for having Pinkie Pie"_ I explained to Abby_

"Oh, alrighty!" _Abby waved to Cake, in which he waved back and came over._

"Marcus!" _said Cake Mix_

"Cake!" _I said, I hugged Cake and I patted his back_

"Hi Abby!" _said Cake Mix_

_Abby blushed_ "Hehe, Hi" _she waved slowly at him, blushing_

"What can I help you guys with?" _said Cake Mix_

"Well, Abby here wants Ice Cream, give her the special, please" _The special is basically 3 scoops of Butter Pecan ice cream with caramel on top of it, sliced bananas and whip cream. I lean close to Cake Mix._ "The light version, please" _the light version is the sugar free version of the special, tastes sweet, and doesn't have you stuck with a hyper 8 year old Pegasus soaring across the room._

"Will do! A special is coming right up!" _said Cake Mix, he left to the kitchen and started preparing the special, meanwhile took a seat, waiting for the special, just then, a light green colored stallion with brown mane came in, acting like he owned the place._

"Hey you! The pink one! Come over here" _yelled the stallion at Pinkie Pie, she got in front of him like a lightning bolt._

"Hi! Welcome to Su-"

"Bring me a chocolate cone! Double scoop! Pronto!" _commanded the pony to Pinkie, she rushed to the kitchen and came out in less than 2 seconds with a chocolate cone on hoof, he took it from her hoof._

"About friking time!" _complained the pony, he licked his chocolate ice cream and spat out what he had in his mouth._ "This tastes horrible!"_ yelled the pony._

"We're sorry, sir, we'll replace your cone immediately!"_ said Pinkie, a little scared._

"Shut up, you Pink slut!" _yelled the pony at Pinkie, he raised a hoof at her as a sign that he was going to hit her._

"Hey!" _said Cake Mix_ "Who do you think you are, yelling at my marefriend like that?"** he set the Special on the counter and walked over to the pony.**

"Ha! That's your marefriend? This useless pink mare?" _pointed the pony at Pinkie, laughing at her, Pinkie started tearing up._

"Leave. Her. Alone" _said Cake Mix_

"Or what? What will you do about it? Eh?"

_This whole conversation was heating up, I decided to stand up_

"Hey, tough guy, take it down a notch, alright?" _I said to the pony, I set Abby down and she got behind me, staying close to me._

"What did you say? YOU are ordering ME?" _said the pony, he turned his attention to me._

"Yes, im ordering YOU to either act civilized or get out of this place, NOW!" _I took a step, Abby ran to Cake, he picked her up and laced her on his back._ "Go to the back, wait for me there, I'll be alright" _they nodded and they went to the back, Abby holding her hoof out towards me as she was being taken to the back by Cake and Pinkie followed._

"You think YOU can take ME down?" _Said the green pony, walking towards me until we were nose to nose._

"Oh, I know so, why don't you just walk out of here, alright? We have a little filly here, please, do me that favor" I_ said to the green pony, just as soon as I finished saying this, he punched me, I didn't react, I held the pain, I slowly turned to look at him._

"Hit me… coward…" _I said to him in a serious voice, he punched me again, this time I was bleeding badly from the cheek, it had swollen and was bleeding badly, I still held in the pain, I looked at him, this time is threw him a wide, creepy grin._ "Still here" _I laughed crazily, I could sense his fear, and he started to back away._

"You're crazy! Get away from me!" _said the pony, he ran out of Sugar Cube Corner, I finally relaxed and the pain started to kick in._

"It's all clear now… Ngh…" _I said towards the kitchen, Cake, Pinkie and Abby came out slowly, Abby was on Cake's back, and Pinkie Pie was next to Cake. As soon as they came out and saw me, they all gasped, Abby flew towards me._

"Uncle!" _said Abby, flying towards me and tackling me to the ground, it hurt a LOT, but I was glad I could keep her safe._

"Hehe… Hi…" _I said to Abby, hugging her._

"Hey, Marcus, you need a doctor, like, right away!" _said Cake_

"Nono, im… fine…" _everything started spinning around me, I blacked out, I woke up in the hospital, Abby was sitting next to me and Cake and Pinkie were sitting on chairs besides me. I noticed that Abby was looking down, sad._ "Who died?"_ I asked, I laughed at what I said later, Abby looked at me and quickly hugged me tightly._

"Uncle!"_ I could feel her tears run down my shoulders, Cake and Pinkie were happy to see that I was alright._

"Back in the land of the living" _said Cake Mix_

"And alive as eve, I'd say"_ I said, I gave him a brohoof._

"Thanks for protecting us, Marcus, we owe you one" _said Pinkie_

"Don't worry, this one is free" _I smiled and I sighed in relaxation, finally glad I woke up._

* * *

**That is it!, I hope ya liked it! I really don't know when i'll post the other chapter :/ But it'll be soon! again, i apologize for the inactivity, ANYWHO I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
